barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 6
Season 6 '''of Barney & Friends aired from November 1, 1999 to April 14, 2000. Episodes Barneyb05.jpg|Stick with Imagination! (11/1/1999)|link=Stick with Imagination! Barneyc50.jpg|Itty Bitty Bugs (11/2/1999)|link=Itty Bitty Bugs Grandparentsaregrand1999.jpg|3. Grandparents Are Grand (11/3/1999)|link=Grandparents Are Grand (1999) Snacktime.jpg|4. Snack Time! (11/4/1999)|link=Snack Time! Asunnysnowyday.jpg|5. A Sunny, Snowy Day (11/5/1999)|link=A Sunny, Snowy Day Youvegottohaveart.jpg|6. You've Got to Have Art (11/8/1999)|link=You've Got to Have Art Fivekindsoffun.jpg|7. Five Kinds of Fun! (11/9/1999)|link=Five Kinds of Fun! Countmein.jpg|8. Count Me In! (11/10/1999)|link=Count Me In! Whoswhoatthezoo.jpg|9. Who's Who at the Zoo? (11/11/1999)|link=Who's Who at the Zoo? Birthdayole.jpg|10. Birthday Olé (11/12/1999)|link=Birthday Olé Excellentexercise.jpg|11. Excellent Exercise! (4/3/2000)|link=Excellent Exercise! Brushinguponteeth.jpg|12. Brushing Up on Teeth (4/4/2000)|link=Brushing Up on Teeth Alittlemothergoose.jpg|13. A "Little" Mother Goose (4/5/2000)|link=A "Little" Mother Goose Goodjob.jpg|14. Good Job! (4/6/2000)|link=Good Job! Itshometome.jpg|15. It's Home to Me (4/7/2000)|link=It's Home to Me Howdoesyourgardengrow.jpg|16. How Does Your Garden Grow? (4/10/2000)|link=How Does Your Garden Grow? Youcandoit.jpg|17. You Can Do It! (4/11/2000)|link=You Can Do It! Herecomesthefiretruckepisode.jpg|18. Here Comes the Firetruck! (4/12/2000)|link=Here Comes the Firetruck! Readysetgo.jpg|19. Ready, Set, Go! (4/13/2000)|link=Ready, Set, Go! Youarespecial.jpg|20. You Are Special (4/14/2000)|link=You Are Special Barney Songs That Debuted This Season Barney Songs that are '''Bolded are songs that appeared more than once. Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'I'd Love to Sail' #'Ten Little Snowflakes' #'It's Snowing!' #'Look Both Ways' #'Sharing Together' #'Numbers, Numbers' #'What Will We See at the Zoo?' #'Exercising, Won't You Come And Join Me?' #'What Would I Do Without My Teeth?' #'Look At Me I'm Dancing!' #'Growing Big and Tall' #'Do Some Exercise' *It's Snowing! first appeared on the album Happy Holidays Love, Barney. It made its debut on the show during this season. *Numbers, Numbers and Look Both Ways were both first featured on the album Barney's A Great Day for Learning. They made their first appearances on the show during this season. Season 6 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) Guest Appearances Ms. Crisp (played by Ready, Set, Go!) Trivia *This season also marks the end of Hannah, Chip, Linda, Stella the Storyteller, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta, The Adventure Screen, & The Barney Bag. Stella returns in "The Best Of Barney" *This is the last season where Barney is voiced by Bob West and performed by David Joyner. However, Bob West's Barney voice is still heard at the attraction A Day in the Park with Barney. *The is the last season where BJ is performed by Jeff Brooks. *This is also the last season to take place at the school and the treehouse. *The episodes "Itty Bitty Bugs", & "Five Kinds Of Fun" along with the video "Barney's Night Before Christmas" are the only 3 Season 6 episodes to use the Barney costume from Season 5. *This was also the 1st season to go on for 2 years (1999-2000). *Jill makes her debut this season. *Stephen starts wearing glasses this season. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons